This application is a 371 of PCT/EP01/13886 filed Nov. 28, 2001.
The invention is in the field of care substances and relates to preparations comprising native proteins from the plant Argania spinosa, and to the use of native proteins from the plant Argania spinosa as novel skin care and hair care agents.
Cosmetic preparations are available to the consumer nowadays in a large number of combinations. In this connection, it is not only expected that these cosmetics demonstrate a certain care effect or overcome a certain deficiency, but demand is more and more often for products which have several properties simultaneously and thus exhibit an improved performance spectrum. Of particular interest are substances which both represent active ingredients which impart, for example, care, revitalizing properties which protect against aging phenomena for skin and/or hair, and also simultaneously have a positive influence on or at least do not impair the technical properties of the cosmetic product, such as storage stability, photo stability and ability to be formulated. In this connection, good skin compatibility and particularly the use of natural products is additionally requested by customers. In addition, it is desirable, by combining already known active ingredients, or by discovering new fields of use for classes of substances which are already known, to obtain significantly better products. However, a disadvantage often exists here that a combination of active ingredients is only obtained if different plant extracts are used simultaneously in varying quantitative ratios.
Extracts from plants and their ingredients are being used more and more often in cosmetics and pharmacy. Plant extracts have been used for many years in a very wide variety of cultures for medicinal and also even for cosmetic purposes. Often, only very specific individual effects for these plant extracts were known, and the field of use was very limited.